The present invention pertains to a microwave oscillator, and more particularly to a solid state microwave oscillator useful in numerous military, space and consumer systems, such as transponders, fuses, radars, ECM, and the like. In general, solid state microwave oscillators utilize a negative resistance diode, such as IMPATT diodes, Gunn-effect diodes, tunnel diodes, LSA diodes, etc. These negative resistance diodes are generally of two types, that is continuous wave (CW) or pulsed. In general the pulsed diodes are capable of higher peak power than the CW diodes but are limited to a certain percentage duty factor. This limits the average power of the pulsed diodes to generally less than the power available from CW diodes. If higher peak power is desired than can generally be obtained from available pulsed diodes, it is presently necessary to use high power RF tubes, such as magnetrons or klystrons. These high power RF tubes are heavy, large, complicated, expensive and generally require very high voltages.